


After A Long Day

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Origin Story [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, Impregnation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to mend the strained relationship with his father, Ginoza takes up Masaoka’s offer for a drink. And is immediately given a drunken ramble of the story of his conception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I admit, I’ve fallen for Masaoka while catching up on Psycho Pass this year, and all I can say is WELP while desiring nothing but happiness for the characters. I hope you enjoy~!
> 
> *There are a few mentions of female pronouns in this fic!

No.

Tossing and turning in cold sweat, Nobuchika, in the midst of restless sleep, proceeded to grab his pillow from beneath his head before slamming it over his face. He thought to the advice his psychiatrist offered regarding stress management. However, since the reason why he was so worked up took place only a mere few hours ago, he came to terms that he was going to just deal with a night of no sleep.

And a night of _feeling_ his Hue grow cloudier with each passing second.

His evening started off fine at first. Though the Makishima case was successfully resolved, it was by such a thin margin that it was a miracle that all of Division 1 remained in tact. The standoff made Nobuchika far more appreciative of Masaoka and as they recovered from their injuries, he thought to make an effort to mend their strained relationship, something which you encouraged greatly--regardless of your separation to your husband and your son's initial denial to allow both of you to meet up now and then, you still loved him so and wished for your family to be whole once more.

As such, he, for once, accepted Masaoka's proposal for the two to share a drink once they were discharged from the NONA Tower's medical center. Though, while they were both in recovery, it was during this time that you went to check up on Nobuchika, and in turn, your former husband. The reunion the three of you shared was pleasant and sweet, albeit short as staff members quickly shooed you out in fear of your Hue getting clouded. While you bid your son goodbye, you and your husband shared a longing look towards one another.

It was _very_ apparent that Masaoka had you on his mind, as while he rejoiced in finally getting to spend some quality time with his son, he was babbling on about you the more he drank.

Slamming down his glass cup onto the coffeetable, Masaoka leaned back in his seat, a light blush and a dreamy grin on his face. "Ahh Nobuchika, your mother's as beautiful as ever! Just looking at her brings me back to my youth, when we didn't have the Sibyl System telling us detectives how to do our job!"

Were Nobuchika as uptight and icy as he was before, he would've left immediately while letting out some huffed out remark about the ramblings of an old man. However, keeping in mind his willingness--and your encouragement--to mend his relationship with his father, he remained seated across from him. He nodded in return, cracking a faint smile. "It must've been a different time for you both, especially without the Sibyl System playing matchmaker."

Masaoka chuckled while boasting his chest with pride. "What can I say? Detectives had a lot more appeal back then. Your mother loved seeing me dressed for work, even better when I came home fresh from a case." His eyes twinkled fondly as he sighed with quiet bliss. "Though, I think your mother was more fond of my handcuffs~"

Nobuchika choked on his drink.

At the same time, Masaoka's face lit up as he immediately recalled of a memory that he cherished most. "...In fact Nobuchika, you can thank handcuffs for being the reason why you're here in the first place!"

Okay, maybe it was time to go--

Nobuchika felt conflicted. Though he was currently hovering over his seat as though he was about to leave, he thought back to the standoff between his father and Makishima, and how he _still_ has the opportunity to have a light-hearted moment with him. Not only that, but he recalled how much love you and Masaoka still seemed to have for one another, despite all that lead to your separation to now, almost disregarding the time that has passed.

It was clear that Masaoka was so caught up in getting to see you once more, and though it could be just the alcohol taking over, he knew his father enough that his rambling was straight from the heart. In that sense, it wouldn't feel right to leave him alone while he was missing you so blatantly.

Groaning internally, Nobuchika took his seat once more. Though, he reached over for the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a cup right up to the brim.

As for Masaoka, he was still recalling the details, though it didn't take long for his eyes to close and his arms to fold across his chest. With a satisfied hum, he began, "Like I could ever forget that night."

_After a long, exhaustive day of investigations, it was always satisfying to return home and unwind. No matter how much one was devoted to their job, work should not intrude upon the comforts of one's house._

Masaoka agreed with this philosophy to an extent, albeit he liked bringing certain elements of his detective job back home.

Specifically to the bedroom.

Upon returning home, he was in the midst of removing his shoes in the _genkan_ while thinking about how nice it would be to crack open a beer and finally finish his newest painting of you. Though, it would soon become clear that he wouldn't get to do so, as you had so wickedly hidden away his canvas and refused to tell him, teasing him with utmost affection.

The two of you were then locked in a chase around his household, with you giggling and him smirking as he told you to "get your pretty little ass over here!" To outrun a detective with years of experience was a battle you knew you wouldn't win, but one you wished to challenge regardless.

Masaoka caught up to you soon enough. Though with adrenaline still rushing through your veins and his, the moment he had his hands on you was when you grabbed the collar of his beige trenchcoat and pulled him in for a kiss, one that he gladly returned. Your bodies were close and you could feel how excited he became from the chase just now.

When your lips parted for air, it was then that you caught sight of his grinning face as he murmured, "You're under arrest for theft and resisting arrest."

You were then spun around and your wrists were bound by handcuffs. He lifted you over his shoulder and, with a hearty laugh and a playful but firm smack to your ass, declared while bringing you to the bedroom, "Come now, beautiful, you're going with me to the precinct!"

"...so then I carry your mother to the bed and just..." Masaoka let out a noise of frustration, slapping a hand on his leg. "Oh, what I'd give to feel on that ass again, Nobuchika--! Eh...Nobuchika, where'd ya go?"

"Just...getting another bottle...father," Nobuchika remarked from Masaoka's drink cabinet, his voice muffled and weak.

Masaoka chuckled with drunken joy. "Looks like you inherited both my eyes and my liver, huh? Get some ice too while you're at it! I'm feeling pretty warm all of a sudden! Anyway..."

_The bedroom was filled with noise. A squeaking mattress, a headboard banging against the wall. Your breathless moans of "Tomomi" and his grunts of your name. Though, the sound that seemed most prominent was the clinking sound of your wrists straining against your handcuffs._

His painting, though forgotten at this point, was hidden right underneath the bed.

You were laid bare on your side, your hands remaining bound and pressed to your back. Your leg was raised in the air by your husband as he--also naked--held up and gripped your thigh, offering him deeper access while he pounded his cock inside you without stop from behind. If he wasn't going to unwind from a day of work with a beer and painting, he was _more_ than satisfied to find relaxation from you, something which you were happy to offer and found pleasure from.

Though, even if he wasn't holding back with the rhythm and intensity of his thrusts, he still carried himself as the charming gentleman you loved. His lips up from your shoulder to your neck, sweetly kissing along your skin with both desire and reverence. He stopped right by your ear and the way he spoke felt like warm honey drizzled over ice cream. You could perfectly picture the grin plastered on his face.

"Pretty bold of you to steal from an experienced detective. You're a bold, naughty little thing, aren't you?"

Masaoka brought his lips right to the juncture of your neck and shoulders, and you shuddered as he gently sucked on that spot.

Though, not to easily concede, you managed to giggle--however ragged and out of breath it was, "Perhaps, but what about you, detective? Improper use of your handcuffs, doesn't that allude to corruption?"

He chuckled right against your skin. "Hey hey, don't play cute now. You do that enough already~" At this, he drew his cock out all the way just before driving back in you in one solid thrust, earning the cry of his name.

From then on, he maintained and increased his intensity. Your bodies were pressed close and he continued to kiss and worship your skin. In the moments when you looked back to face him, he eagerly captured your lips. In return, your hips rolled back to meet his thrusts, both with in need of release and your own desperation to feel him.

"I love you, I love you," was the mantra he groaned and murmured into your skin, as if doing so would ensure that those three words stayed with you forever. Of course, you happily declared those words right back to him, the loudest you ever said it being when you both reached your peaks.

As the heat of his release poured into you, so did the warmth of his love as he hugged you close with no intent of ever letting go.

The second bottle of whiskey was long finished by the time Masaoka reached the end of his reminiscing. Nobuchika was rifling through the rest of his father's drink cabinet, looking for anything strong and instant. His desire only increased with the slurred remark of, "Oi, Nobuchika, son, what's your pretty mother's number? I wanna make a call~"

Considering the drunken state of his father--who looked to be _quite_ worked up and eager upon speaking about that particular memory--Nobuchika took it upon himself to put Masaoka to sleep. He already had to bear witness to the story of his conceivement. He **did not** need nor want to watch his father send a booty call your way.

It took some considerable effort to tuck Masaoka into bed. Thankfuly, his father was the cheerful, happy drunk so he offered no resistance to being hauled away. Though, Nobuchika did have to make promises over somehow arranging meetups between you and Masaoka, something he was fine with doing and was sure you would be eager. However, there was a quip about conjugal visits, which only haunted him as he now laid in bed.

While he was glad to have had this interesting moment with his father and it seemed like his family would be pieced back togther, Nobuchika's Hue was damn near stormy by the next morning.


End file.
